


To the Victor Go the Spoils

by teicakes



Series: That Fucky Mer AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (of the non graphic type and more of the biologically accurate for a seahorse type), Aphrodisiacs, Eggpreg, Heats, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pure Smut, Stuck in a wall, Tentacles, i have too many useless seas animal facts in my head and this is how i cope, mermaid au, merr birthmas friendo, octopus kolivan, seahorse keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Being a male seahorse is dangerous business. Besides the usual predators and humans he has to hide from, Keith's got a whole other problem to keep in mind. A certain problem that may or may not be very appealing to a certain octopi.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> birthmas gift for an A++ friend who has a wealth of AUs i love talking to about. mind the tags if its not your thing, hope you find something else out there you like
> 
> forgive me my title making braincells aren't working and there's only so long you can keep an NSFW document open at your grandma's house

He really shouldn’t be out like this, completely and totally exposed in open water. If he was smart he’d be hiding down in the kept or lurking near a system of caves only he knew. He knows it’s risky, knows what’s likely to happen if he’s caught, but he doesn’t give a fuck. It’s better off living his life than hiding the entire time.  
  
Keith sways in the currents, a gentle glide, bobbing here and there to look at the wreckage littering the reef and tumbling onto the seafloor below. Light filters down from above, dancing across the planks of rotting wood and coral reclaiming it. Times like these are the best to be out, when the tides are light and other menfolk are out in the depths, hunting. Something catches his eye, something shiny, glinting, completely different from the other remains. It takes some acrobatics, his tail is nowhere near as agile as he wish it were, but he manages to get down to the sandbank just fine, and brushes away the last few grains obscuring it.  
  
A coin, as silver as a tuna’s scales as twice as bright glitters up at him. He picks it up, admiring the weight the small object has, turning it over to make out the markings the ocean has slowly been chipping away at. If he squints he can swear he sees a face on it.  
  
Now that he’s down below he can spot more twinkling specks around him, tantalizing little pearls just waiting to be uncovered. Within minutes he’s collected a good handful, some bronze, some more silver, even something different carved from mother of pearl. He’s almost satisfied, ready to return back home to his hideaway, when something else catches his eye.  
  
It’s like a river of sunlight, pouring out from the crack in the wreck’s hull. Keith swims a little closer. They’re more coins, just like the ones in his hands, but these are gold. He eyes the pile in his fist, and then those scattered just outside the hull. What was the harm in taking one or two? Even if someone were to swim by he could just hide himself in the wreck until they passed, go completely unnoticed by predator or fellow prey alike. Quickly he places his pile in a neat pile nearby and begins to sort through the new treasures. Instantly he recognizes they’re in much better condition than the other coins. The designs are almost mint new, barely a scratch of wear on them. Some have intricate suns carves into them while others have moons and twinkling stars. Several even have plants he’s never seen before, fanned out in painstaking patterns.  
  
He’s so engrossed in sorting through them he doesn’t notice the shadow until it’s nearly on top of him.  
  
“Now, what do we have here?”  
  
Keith lets out a shriek of bubbles and darts into the wreck. Whatever it is follows him in, silent in it’s pursuit. He needs to hide, and needs to do it fast. Keith darts through a hole in the floor, around broken rafters and barrels when suddenly he spies it. A porthole, smashed and open, ready for his escape. It’ll be narrow, he’ll have to watch his shoulders, but there’s no doubt that whatever is following him won’t be able to make it through there. He can hear his pursuer now, moving beams out of his path as he makes his way towards Keith. He makes his choice, and dives.  
  
His shoulders clear by a narrow margin and Keith lets out a sigh of relief, only to be jerked to a standstill, half in and half out of the porthole. He tries to wriggle forward. No luck. He tries backwards, same thing. Keith curses his hips. He’s always been generously gifted there, a hefty layer of muscle and fat padding him out, but he’d never thought they were quite this wide. He was stuck thanks to his own biology.  
  
Behind him on the other side of the wall he could hear the other merperson chuckle, a hand coming to rest on his ass.  
  
“Quite the little predicament you ended up in, now, isn’t it?”  
  
Keith rolls his eyes and grits his teeth. He can’t call for help, not without risking being found out. His only hope is that whoever this is doesn’t recognize him for what he is.  
  
He can feel more hands feeling up and down his lower half, massaging his sole fin and tracing the ridges of his tail down to it’s little curl desperately trying to bat him away. Whoever it is, his voice is low, practically purring with amusement.  
  
“A seahorse now, aren’t we? Very rare, you don’t see many of you around now, lucky me.”  
  
“What. You think I’ll bring you seven years good luck or something?” Keith spat. He was wracking his brain for ideas on how to escape.  
  
“Something to that effect.” The wandering hands moved lower, examining the underside of Keith’s tail now. He could swear a third hand joined them now. “You see, I’ve heard rumours… rumours about certain members of the species and a certain… part they possess.”  
  
Keith’s stomach bottomed out. His only hope was that he was wedged so far into the porthole that the other wouldn’t be able to-  
  
“Aha…” The stranger’s fingers brushed over Keith’s slit. No such luck. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt them probe inside, feeling out his walls. No matter what, he was going to hold back his voice. The stranger’s hand retreated.  
  
“Well, well, well. Looks like I’ve found another little treasure for my collection.”  
  
Keith does the only thing he can, lash out. He aims blindly at the other merman, trying to connect with their head, but it’s useless. Something wraps around his tail and holds him still, all while other appendages begin to rub up his sides and around where his waist is wedged into the wall. They squeeze into the space between himself and the wood, impossibly thin and slick, and latch onto his chest. With a jolt Keith realizes what they are.  
  
Tentacles.  
  
He feels one rub the flat expanse of his stomach, toying with the curve that leads down to his navel. Others come to wrap around the other half of him, teasing at the edges of his entrance that even now, he can feel growing warm and slick.  
  
“A male seahorse, what are the chances. You’re usually so well guarded… and yet here you are, stuck in my home all on your own.” One of the tentacles pushes deeper inside, teasing the first few inches of Keith’s passage. “I mean, really, the timing couldn’t be more perfect…”  
“F-fuck off,” Keith spits, but his malice isn’t there. Something about that tentacle inside is making his brain start to cloud over.  
  
“Do you really want me to? Leave you here in the wall for everyone to see? I could leave the way to you wide open, let anyone come in and admire…” he pushed the deepest yet, “… here?”  
  
“N-no…”  
  
The tentacle is toying with him now, a full on tease as the stranger works his suckers inside, Keith lets out a gasp as the first one clamps down on his walls. It’s intense, blistering heat where it holds him, sucking and rolling his nerves in it’s grip like another set of lips. Soon another joins, and then another, until he’s forced to stuff a fist in his mouth to keep from crying out.  
  
The merman chuckles as Keith’s clamps down on him, slick smoothing his way until the other can roll his suckers around inside, kneading and working Keith into a frenzy so fast he can barely see straight. It’s… it’s better than he ever thought possible.  
  
“So eager down here, you’d think this was your first time taking someone in here.” Keith chokes back a moan. It is his first and God, he doesn’t know if it’s those suction cups or whatever those tentacles were putting out but he’s ready to melt into them. “Maybe it is,” the stranger chuckles as Keith lets out a whine around his fingers.  
   
One of the tentacles at his belly moves up to his chest, paying them both the same attention as his insides, sucking and tugging at his tits and nipples until he’s littered in marks. It’s too much, like two people teaming up on him except it’s one, one octopi or squid who insists on toying with him until he loses his mind.  
  
He can feel something else press up against his entrance, something bigger. The tip alone is the same girth as the tentacle already inside him. Keith doesn’t know whether to beg for it to be outside or in him.  
  
“Now,” the merman purrs, his hands rubbing up and down Keith’s hips where they meet the wall. “You get to decide, do I fill you here, or take you out first?”  
  
Dully Keith’s about to tell him to get on with it. He’ll do it regardless, pump Keith full of eggs to hold like the swimming egg pouch that he was. Any merman would, it was too good not to pass up.  
  
“On the one hand, it would be fun to see you filled up, still stuck in there. I wonder where your belly would end up, on this side or the other. Then again, if I do that I won’t be able to see the lovely face of the mother of my children.”  
  
“I-I’m a guy… you know…” Keith panted. Words were hard with that tentacle rubbing circles inside him.  
  
“Of course, my mistake.” Keith could feel lips press against his rear in a kiss of mocking apology. “Then again, it is so rare for child bearers of the sea to be male. Any thoughts?”  
  
“Just… get it over with.” The sooner this was over the better.  
  
The tentacle inside him paused. “Are you sure? You do realize how it will look to everyone else, a helpless male seahorse, stuck in a wall swollen with eggs? Practically anyone could swim up and use you like that.”  
  
“You wouldn’t,” Keith swore.  
  
“I might,” the merman chided. “You’d make quite the image, mate for anyone needing to breed this season. Unless…” he pressed the second appendage deeper and stars swam before Keith’s eyes. “Unless you decide you want me to remove you first. Few are foolish enough to enter my home, especially other little seahorses like yourself.”  
  
“Fine,” he sighed, ‘take me out first.”  
  
The tentacles around his chest tightened, tugging him back through the porthole, he groaned as the wood scraped at his shoulders, banging up his ribs and elbows as he was tugged face to face with his sudden mate.  
  
Keith might have short circuited for a second.  
  
The merman before him was huge, practically twice his side. Chiseled shoulders he could probably sit on lead down to a tapered waist, and beyond that, a skirt of thick, wringing tentacles. Four of them were already wrapped around him, holding him lightly and yet Keith knew it would take no effort for their grip to grow crushing should he try to escape. The two front most still remains pressed up in the entrance of his cunt, the suckers of the first still toying with his insides and leaving him squirming in the other’s hands.  
  
“You’re more beautiful than I thought.” One of his hands came to push Keith’s hair from his face. The merman hair itself was long and white, fanning out behind him like a second set of tentacles, a pair of almost catlike earfins curved out from where they started at his brow, arched up at the sight of Keith. Against his control he felt his cheeks redden.  
  
“Pretty. M’sure you say that to any child bearer you find.”  
  
“Not so,” and Keith was tugged into the other’s chest, startlingly close to those huge golden eyes staring back at him. He seemed to be memorizing Keith’s face. After a second he settled back. “What do I call you?”  
  
“What do… wait what?”  
  
“Your name. You don’t expect me not to know who’s going to be carrying my eggs, do you?”  
  
“I.. uh…” That was a turn. He looked for words, finally finding his tongue. “Keith. It’s Keith.”  
  
“Keith.” The other tested it on his lips, smiling as he did so. “Yes, I like that. Keith. My name is Kolivan, and it’s a pleasure to have you as a mate.”  
  
Keith wanted to say something snarky, to whack the guy in the head and make a run for it like he knew he should, but his body wouldn’t respond. It wanted to be here, wanted that fat tentacle edging inside him to fill him up, flood him with eggs. He could feel his body quiver in anticipation. It was what it was built to do, urges ignored for years on end, almost about to be stretched.  
  
“You’re shy, that’s quite fine. A first mating is nothing to be ashamed of.” The other tentacle pulled out and Keith whined at the loss. Kolivan chuckled. “Don’t worry, you’ll soon be as full as your wildest dreams.”  
  
And lord, was Keith having dreams right now. He could picture that tentacle spearing him, filling him from entrance to womb with its girth, fucking him to release. He let himself be handled until his back was flush against Kolivan’s chest, the other’s large hands playing with his nipples and waist.  
  
“We’ll have to feed you up a bit, make sure you’re fit enough to hold our young,” he said, cupping Keith’s small chest. All the while the mating tentacle teased Keith, stretching his rim but doing little else. It was maddening. He’d been just on edge, practically there with the other one inside him, only for it to be ripped away.  
  
“G-get on with it.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Kolivan rumbled, “I wouldn’t want to be asking you for anything you couldn’t handle.” Sarcasm was oozing from every word.  
  
“I’m fine, I’m not hitting you am I?” Kolivan’s tentacle made a small thrust forward, only to pull out even further, waiting, teasing. ”Fuck me already!” Keith snapped.  
  
He wasn’t prepared for the rush of Kolivan’s member. It thrust forwards, invading his cunt to the brim and kept going, filling him deeper and deeper with each fuck forwards. His hips were shoved backwards, ground into Kolivan’s own and held there, the merman growling as he felt Keith out. The shaft inside was shifting, adjusting to Keith’s walls, widening to tease and stretch them and yielding when it pushed too far. All the while it suckled on his insides, latching onto his inner velvet and wringing his voice from him.  
  
If his mind was clouded before, Keith was in full fog now. The wreck around him blurred, all he could focus on were Kolivan’s tentacles on him, in him, bending him to his will. He was deeper now, nearly bottoming out at Keith’s inner gate, fucking him hard and fast with hardly a care to Keith’s own pace. His hips would stutter forward each time Kolivan pulled out, chasing that full feeling, only for the other to laugh, large hands wrapping around his middle and thrusting back inside, praising Keith’s cunt for its eagerness.  
  
He could feel Kolivan testing his limits, pushing even deeper now, probing against and up into his womb, the ring of muscle the only part of him left resisting. Kolivan let out a cluck of annoyance, retracting his tentacle yet again and leaving Keith empty and wet, begging for it’s return. Two of his large fingers came to toy with his entrance, scissoring the rim and rolling the folds in his fingers. Another of his tentacles swayed near, lining up, and Keith let out a whine of desperation. He needed it. His mating instincts were triggered, only a cock inside would give release.  
The appendage shot in, filling Keith faster than he’d thought possible, drilling straight down to the limits of his cunt. It was thinner than the other, giving no where near the same satisfying stretch. He had to tighten down on it, try to stroke his walls against it to find some friction inside. He could feel the tip circling his inner rim, testing at poking at it. Another came to his face, butting against his parted lips until it coaxed itself inside them, performing the same slow exploration as that inside his cunt. He could feel the slow leech of fluid onto his tongue, salt and heat leaking onto it. His mind sharpened slightly, but only to focus on every sensation of Kolivan on him. His body was aflame.  
  
He was hyperaware of the one at his cervix doing the same, feeling each fresh tingling drop of secretion buzz against it. Kolivan remained quiet, focused, only his hands showing any attention to the rest of Keith as he toyed with Keith’s pert nipples now, rolling them in finger and thumb as if he could tune Keith’s body to himself. The octopi let out a hum, and with a sudden rush Keith felt the tentacle inside him shift further. The suckers on the underside of it rubbed against his final barrier as it slid inside, the most sensitive part of him yet, He could feel them deep within, exploring and probing his womb, mapping out the place his children would stay. Keith let out a curse. Nothing had been this far inside himself, and he was already imagining much, much more. He could only picture the fattest tentacle, pushing into him, spreading him wider than he already was, filling him to the brim with eggs and seed. Each time Kolivan pushed against the wall of his womb he could feel his body try to stretch, accommodate the living thing inside himself like it was his own. Soon enough, it would be.  
  
The smaller tentacle finally withdrew, along with that in his mouth. He was left empty and needing, balanced on a razor thin edge between climax and dissapointment, body craving even the lightest of touches to help him find release. Kolivan’s hands returned to his hips, tracing his hipbones and the small circle of his waist. His cunt was left in waiting alone and untouched, the mating tentacle swaying before him tantalizingly. He felt large lips come and press against his cheek.  
  
“Are you ready my dear? Ready for our children?” Keith let out a whine and tried to spear himself on it in vain, easily held back by strong hands. Kolivan’s mouth ghosted higher, breath bubbling against Keith’s hairline. “Come now, if you truly want them you can say it, tell me what a good little child bearer you’ll be.”  
  
Keith can’t being himself to say the words. Admitting them is admitting defeat, that he truly is just a carrier for the ocean, but yet… he can’t tear his eyes away from Kolivan’s shaft, can’t will himself to move away from the man holding onto him. He wants this, a deep visceral part of him wants this, a part denied far too long for so many years. He feels himself contract onto nothing and sobs. He wants this so badly.  
  
“F-fuck me. Fill me up.”  
  
Kolivan purrs into his ear, bringing one of Keith’s own hands to press against his own abdomen. “And how much should I fill you with? One? Three? Maybe even four if you feel you can take them all.”  
  
“A-all of them,” Keith stutters, now desperately trying to work the tip inside using his hips alone. His reach is too short, he can barely press the first inch against his rim where he’s held. “Wanna be full… wanna come…”  
The rumble in Kolivan’s chest is vibrating Keith to his very core. “Poseidon give me restraint with this gift you’ve given me.” He begins to work the shaft back inside Keith, plump and full and stretching him until he’s seeing spot. “Never in a hundred moons would I think I’d be so lucky.” Keith lets himself go boneless, sinking down onto Kolivan as he presses deeper, willing the other to fill him sooner. With a jolt he feels him come up to the inner barrier, and with another he pushes past it.  
  
The inner stretch into his womb combined with the sensations in his cunt is too much and Keith comes, a rush of his own seed spilling from his womb and onto Kolivan’s member. With a growl he feels teeth dig into the nape of his neck and Kolivan’s member pulse. Something splashes up inside him.  
  
And finally, finally it begins. At first he mistakes it for Kolivan’s suckers, but they’re there, traveling the length of it, pushing up through his insides and driving him to the edge a second time. The eggs. Each one stretches him out more than he already is, tugging his entrance to the place between limit and climax and moving their way up inside. He can feel three filling his cunt between entrance and womb, tip to tip and pushing their way against their final obstacle. Kolivan fucks himself forward, thrusting the first up and into his rim, stretching his cervix to a level he’d never thought possible before and flashing stars before his eyes. He can feel the thickest part stretch make its way into him, and then it’s his cunt, clamping down around it on instinct and he feels it fall free inside himself. The second is soon to follow, more coaxing from Kolivan as it begins to press itself inside him, and then Keith’s own instincts take over, sucking it safe and inside his womb where it belongs.  
  
He doesn’t know how many he takes. He’s lost count by the time a third orgasm wracks through him, his brain falling to the wayside as his cunt takes over, practically milking the eggs from Kolivan out and into his waiting stomach. His belly begins to swell as the eggs take up more and more space, Kolivan’s large hands supporting the bulk, marvelling at the number as they run over Keith’s growing tum. He’s so full and yet his body demands more, insists there’s more he can take. It’s not until he’s coming around nothing, desperately squeezing for things no longer there, that Kolivan finally pulls out.  
  
He’s exhausted, well fucked and filled to the point of sleep as he slides down Kolivan’s chest into the waiting nest of tentacles that catch him. He can feel them roll about inside him, shifting against each other like grains of sand in a handful, safe and warm inside his womb. From certain angles he can’t even see his tail over the bulk of his middle, but that doesn’t matter now. All that does is the merman carrying him deeper into the bowels of the ship, and the dozens of lives he now carries inside himself.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to head back to my regular schedule but decided to bang out some self-indulgent shit today before I do. I've got to wrap up my current long first, but I want to fiddle more with this AU and look into some other couplings too :3c
> 
> (and to those of you subscribed or whatnot for One Dick Two Dick, I'm sorry, I promise that will be my next update I've just been on a BoM kick lately!)

Broodmother life was… interesting to say the least. Keith had slept for hours only to wake up, still groggy with the aftereffects of sleep and sex, to the very real reminder he was now with children, with Kolivan nowhere to be found. There was no hiding the matter. One or two eggs would have sat inside him without anyone knowing but… god… this many, he looked like a whale dam close to term. He couldn’t even begin to count them all, loosing track after eight or so whenever they began to slip against each other. Easily fifteen if he had to guess.  
  
His center of balance had drifted drastically as well. Keith’d wobbled around the bottom of the hull where the octopus had left him, moving between beams like a tottering newborn taking their first few strokes. It had taken ages, probably hours before he could swim even close to his previous grace, moving maddeningly slow despite the frantic beating of his rear fin. He’d only made it halfway back to the opening in the hull when Kolivan returned, humanoid arms full of shrimp and kelp, whisked him back down and commanded him to rest and recover.  
  
The food had confused him at first. He’d been told by others of his kind how other species would take advantage of him, leave him for dead once they filled their biological imperative, how only the females of his own would hunt and return to him with food while he hid carrying their young. It was just how the ocean was, but Kolivan seemed to throw that thinking out the window. Keith had asked him once, the third time he’d ushered him back away from the wide openings in the old ship and urged him to eat.  
  
“What is the point in giving you my young if they're not to reach term,” was all he’d said on the matter, but Keith was certain there were other motives there. Kolivan’s remarks on treasures and collections had him wary, but he kept silent. They both knew he was not about to make a successful break like this, weighed down by eggs. Instead he took his time exploring the ship, sorting through the many collections of trinkets his mate had amassed. There were coins much like those he’d been caught collecting at the start of all this, human artifacts Keith had only heard stories of, swords and candle holders and forks and spoons, sculptures and carvings and looking glasses that reflected him as clearly as a placid pool.  
  
In them he could see the slow transformation of himself as the weeks passed by, how his arms and hips softened slowly from his domesticated life and the abundance of food Kolivan provided. While he knew the eggs would barely grow inside him he could still feel the subtle changes, their firmness changing as they grew inside their shells. Ever so often, after the first few weeks he could feel them shift on their own even when he laid still. His initial concerns had faded away over the first few days, replaced with something resembling fondness for them. Still, he couldn’t wait for them to hatch, to leave his body and finally, finally, let him stretch his fins properly again.

* * *

Kolivan fucks him on the regular. The intent behind it seems to change with each passing month. At first it was to ensure his eggs are fertilized, massaging Keith’s cunt with his suckers until he comes around them, fresh seed washing from inside his womb and bathing them until he can give no more and he swears the clutch must be floating in an excess of his own fluids. Now, Kolivan is rutting up inside him, slow and teasing as he probes against the entrance to Keith’s womb.  
  
“Remind me…” Keith gasps between thrusts, “…why you ins _IST_ … on doing this?” His brain is halfway down to his hips already, making speech harder than usual.  
  
“I’ve told you,” Kolivan says, cupping and massaging Keith’s chest as he rolls the words against Keith’s nape, “I need to ensure they’re safe and healthy inside you. Were I to lay them free in the ocean I’d be doing this everyday, checking they’re aerated, not too hot, not too cold…” He probes up against the tight ring of muscle holding the eggs inside, testing it’s limits. It’s his smaller tentacle today, going to provide nowhere near the stretch Keith’s grown to love over the past few weeks as Kolivan’s emptied ovipositor fucked him senseless. “You’re not suggesting I stop, are you?”  
  
“ _Fuck no!_ ” Keith rolls down against it, willing Kolivan to push even deeper. He’s learned over the past few weeks just how sensitive he is there, how he can come at a moments notice if Kolivan focuses all his attentions to that one spot, tricking his body into thinking another breeding is about to happen. He’s insisted on using that same numbing muscle relaxant the past few times but for once he seems to be holding back at Keith’s request, letting him feel the full sensation of his tentacle broaching into him. It doesn’t matter how much Kolivan fucks him, within minutes of coming down from his high he’s tightened back up, ready and waiting for for his mate’s next attempt.  
  
“Very well.” Kolivan takes Keith’s hips in his hands and guides himself deeper, pushing the full weight of the arm against the entrance. At first there’s only pressure, hard resistance as Keith’s body fights back, trying to keep his eggs secluded inside, and then there’s the sweet burst of relief as the tip pokes through, sending shockwaves up his spine and causing a cloud of bubbles and moans to erupt from his mouth. His body does the rest, recognizing the potential of a new child to care for and inch by slow inch allows Kolivan to seat himself deeper in Keith’s womb, pushing eggs to the side as his body makes way for him.  
  
Half his arm is inside Keith when he finally stops, the stretch in his cunt immense, as if filled with a whole new brood just waiting to enter him. He groans, hand going to feel his belly as Kolivan begins to move, slowly creeping through the chamber, little suckers pulling at his insides like a dozen kisses. His lover is jostling the eggs, checking each of them over, for cracks, for growth, whatever. When he’s as deep as he is now Keith can’t bring himself to care about those types of things. All he can focus on is holding back climax long enough for Kolivan to check them all.  
  
He can feel the deep purring hum of Kolivan’s voice as much as he can hear it, coming from deep in the octopi’s chest and reverberating through his own. Every few eggs he can feel Kolivan’s chin bump against his shoulder as the other nods in approval, both of his hands sliding up to join Keith’s on the dome of his stomach, rubbing slow circles into his tired sides. Inside Keith feels the tentacle mimic that motion, rubbing back against his own hands.  
  
“Just think,” Kolivan whispers in awe, “in another few weeks they’ll hatch, ready to leave you and see the world.”  
  
Keith can only bob his head in agreement, too focused on the sensations inside himself to hold conversation. Kolivan’s tentacle is dragging across the entrance and walls of his cunt, driving him equally as mad as the movements deep inside him. The eggs roll and bump against the sensitive velvet of his cervix and back wall of his seed gland, all while the rest of Kolivan’s tentacle slowly teases the rest of him, taunting him at the edge of climax.  
  
“If I’m not mistaken they’ve all taken, beautiful, healthy…” he adjusts inside Keith, suckers coming to his back walls and all but milking his weak spot there. “ _Ours…_ ” he breathes into Keith’s ear, and it’s at that moment he comes, lighting bolts of pleasure shooting through him as he does, fresh slick and come and milk coating their eggs inside him. Kolivan stills inside him, if only for a second.  
  
“If any hadn’t yet, they surely have now,” he chuckles, and begins the slow process of working himself out, ensuring Keith’s womb closes back up behind him to not spill a drop of what’s inside.

* * *

It’s nearly three months in when Keith sees another living soul, following Kolivan into the top floor of the ship and settling against a stack of crates as if he was at home himself. Keith peers at him from around a pillar, trying to take the stranger in without revealing himself or his swelling stomach. In the past few weeks he’s begun to feel himself grow larger still as the eggs reach their final stages. There’s almost a near constant kicking inside himself from the young inside, stilled only when he or his mate massage the skin that holds them.  
  
The new merman is huge, hulking, possibly even twice the size of Kolivan if possible, with more arms to boot. It figures the octopi would have befriended a squid, and a giant one at that. One of his fingered arms may be as long as Keith’s entire body. Behind them sprout the two tell-tale arms of the squid folk, waving carefree in the still waters of the ships protection, picking up the odd trinket and eyeing them, but it’s hard to tell for certain. Much of his face his hidden behind the cowled hood atop his head, leaving only his mouth and the whisper of a nose out of shadow. His voice is low, so difficult for Keith to hear he more feels when the man is talking rather than understand the words as his low bass travels through the ship. Kolivan seems to have no issue conversing with him, and it’s only through his words Keith can find context in their conversation.  
  
“I won’t be able to join you in hunts the next few moons. You understand.”  
  
The other merman casually tosses the plate he’d been inspecting over his shoulder, hood raising as he spoke as if to say “ _Really? You’re doing this?_ ” Kolivan sighs, massaging his brow as he watches the plate sink and clatter to the floorboards safely.  
  
“Antok, please.” So the other’s name was Antok. “You’ve been a great aid these past few months and a good friend for longer. Can’t you let me take just a few days to stay here?”  
  
Keith feels another wave of sound wash out from Antok, this time stronger, louder.  
  
“I _know_! I’m not abandoning you, I just need to stay here until they birth. I’m not about to let all this time go to waste by abandoning them as soon as they drop.”  
  
Antok’s face twists into a pout as he mutters something. Kolivan groans and begins pacing the floor with his many legs, billowing out like a rolling storm front as he trods from aft to stern and back.  
  
“You say that like my last season was a waste. At least I had some offspring by the end of it,” he muttered, striding closer to where Keith floated, hidden. The two cephalopods continue to bicker, though true malice remained out of their words. Kolivan had managed his second pass of Keith when the other pauses, mid-insistence that he was not becoming a one food hunter, and locks eyes with him.  
  
“Keith,” he hisses, and the seahorse shrinks behind his hiding spot as Antok’s head swivels to sight him. He can hear the squid’s low voice calling out, Kolivan groaning and pacing about, and finally a lone tentacle peaks around the pilar along with Kolivan’s face, now downturned in a tired expression. “Would you care to meet Antok, formally that is?”  
  
He swims out from his hiding spot, painfully aware for the first time in ages as to how he must look to anyone else, heavy and swollen with Kolivan’s eggs. Antok’s reaction didn’t help. All his arms fall to his sides as the merman gapes at him, a lone finger pointing to his middle as Antok looks from him to Kolivan and back again. He speaks something unintelligible.  
  
“He is. I was lucky enough to find him before someone else did.” One of Kolivan’s tentacles wraps around Keith’s waist, resting atop his stomach and pulling him closer. “That’s why I can’t hunt with you, he’s nearly due.”  
  
Flush floods Keith’s cheeks as Kolivan continues his protective ministrations over his skin, all while Antok looks at them in shock and awe. He seems to ask several short questions, to which Kolivan either nods or shakes his head with a small grunt in answer. He was there, but not really part of the conversation, he could only imagine what they were talking about. Doubtlessly it was relating to what he was and his current state, womb pleasantly stuffed with Kolivan’s children, things regarding Kolivan’s luck, his brood… he hoped Kolivan would at least keep the more… sensitive details about himself private for now.  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
Kolivan’s sudden words jerk him from his own thoughts, only to find a frowning and agitated Antok wildly gesturing to his middle. Kolivan’s arms come to wrap about him tighter, and Keith fights back a noise as he feels the underside of one of Kolivan’s arms wrap around his entrance, obscuring it from view.  
  
“It’s too dangerous now, with him so close to the end. His womb stays for my eggs and my eggs only for now. Afterwards…” he looks down at Keith, jaw set, and the seahorse feels a stab of nerves shoot through him. “… afterwards he may or may not be spoken for as well. You still have time, you can find another, or raise them yourself.”  
  
If Keith could see Antok’s eyes he was certain they roll at Kolivan’s words. The squid merman sits up, his two suckered hands making some form of gesture Kolivan snorts at, and leaves through the opening. Only when he was sure he was gone Keith finally spoke.  
  
“What was that all about?”  
  
Kolivan sighs, slowly untangling himself from Keith. “We’ve been friends for years, but Antok’s always been a bit… awkward around those not as closely related as me.”  
  
“I couldn’t even understand him.”  
  
“That’s definitely part of it,” Kolivan says, going through the package Antok had brought along with him and left on the wreck’s floor to reveal a fresh catch of shrimp and crabs. Keith’s stomach growls as Kolivan offers him the meal. “He hasn’t had a mate for seasons now and is getting a bit testy about it, even though I keep telling him he’s perfectly capable of raising a small clutch on his own without a child bearer.” He eyes Keith’s middle, hand coming to rest on top of it. “Of course, he likely has his mind fixed on the idea of a large one easily taken care of inside a mother.”  
  
Keith swallows heavily, the food in his mouth looses its flavour. “So he… he wanted…”  
  
“I told him no,” Kolivan says firmly. “His own needs do not outweigh yours or mine, he still has plenty of time to find a mate elsewhere without bargaining with me.” His eyes soften as he cups the underside of Keith’s belly. “I was lucky enough to find you at the season’s start, what’s to say his luck still hasn’t run dry yet either? You remain mine for the time being.”  
  
Keith can only nod quietly in agreement. He is still, very much, Kolivan’s.

* * *

True to Kolivan’s guess, it’s only a few days before Keith feels a shift deep inside his gut. At first he thinks its indigestion causing the babies to stir, but as the sensation grows he realizes what it truly is.  
  
They’re hatching.  
  
He yells for Kolivan, hands already roaming over his swollen stomach as he tries to find the source of the movement. The first of them seem to be deep inside him, far from his touch, but he can feel them all the same. For the first time in months panic shoots through him in regards to them. How will he get them out? Will the egg sacs be different than those he should have been carrying, hard or undissolvable, trapped in him forever?  
  
It’s how Kolivan finds him, fighting back tears as he clutches onto himself, hoping to god this all turns out alright. Within moments he’s wrapped in Kolivan’s many arms, laying down in his lap as they roam over his body, hands gently petting his hair and ears as he feels another quake of movement from another hatchling.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Kolivan’s voice it low, keeping to the most soothing of tones, and it brings a fresh wash of gratefulness to Keith that the octopi hadn’t left him to care for these young on his own.  
  
Keith shakes his head, feeling tiny arms rub against his insides as the children begin to move. “No… it’s just… is this safe? How are they going to get out?”  
  
Kolivan lets out a low hum, leaning over Keith’s shoulder and he lets his hands skim Keith’s stomach. “They’ll be just fine. Their egg sacks should be almost dissolved by now, and as for their birth, well, I thought that was what your species excelled at.”  
  
Keith lets out a huff. It’s hard to focus on anything other than the squirming inside his guts now.  
  
“Even if you don’t end up as… gifted as I’ve been told, we already know you’re more than able to let me assist you.” Two of Kolivan’s tentacles rub against his opening, teasing apart the slit and no doubt exposing some of the pink inside. It’s hard to know for sure, Keith can’t see over himself, but he lets out a moan of pleasure all the same.  
  
They lay there, Kolivan teasing his skin as the eggs continue to hatch inside him, the wriggling sensation continuing to grow. It’s like having a thousand of Kolivan’s tentacles inside him, touching, kissing up against the inner reaches of his womb, only smaller. It makes him yearn to have Kolivan filling his cunt, stretching him out, wringing the orgasm out of his body. He wants this fullness elsewhere, down lower, where his nerves are spun so tight even the smallest touch could wrack his body full of sensation.  
  
Something explores over the top of his cervix and Keith’s entire body jerks, trying in vain to buck into the touch that’s too feather light to help. He feels it again, one of the newborns, trying to make sense of the strange tight ring in its otherwise smooth and soft world, and holds back a whimper as he feels those tiny arms roam over it, unaware of what it was doing to him. He’s too sensitive there, it’s all Kolivan’s fault, toying with him for months on end, fucking on up into him, checking the eggs, coaxing Keith to produce slick and milk to protect and nurture them, making him this sensitive at a time like this. He can’t even form words to shout, to bring even a single insult of ‘ _you did this to me_ ’ or ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to his lips. He doesn’t regret all those times before, even if now he’s desperately trying to fight the response he’s be trained to give, hips bucking at nothing but the ghost of the sensation of Kolivan inside him.  
  
There’s a touch and then a press of something deep into his barrier and Keith screams, body suddenly on fire with not pain, but pleasure. One of the young’s arms have tried to explore the pucker of his cervix and Keith can feel himself squeezing, contracting in something like climax, but not quite, the high of orgasm lacking as he feels his entire body tense around the eggs inside him, just as his lower half falls slack. There’s pressure, hard and insistent against his cunt, and then a sudden rush of sensation running through it as Keith hiccups down a mewl.  
  
When he opens his his eyes he sees two small octopi swirling in the water before him, disoriented, but very much real. The first of Kolivan’s children. He can see the little marks of lavender blue and white on their arms that match their father’s, speckles of red on their backs and heads as well. He wants to take them in, hold them in his arms and marvel at them, but his body has other plans.  
  
Once it’s started there’s no stopping, each contraction wringing him out, a sneeze with his entire body. Sometimes only one comes shooting out of him, their little arms feebly trying to cling to his insides as he pushes them out. Other times several tumble out at once, leaving him panting and moaning into Kolivan’s arms as the stretch in his passage seems to go on forever. It’s maddening. It doesn’t hurt like Keith expected, far from it, but it’s painful all the same, keeping him taunt and hyper-aware of each child that passes through him, teasing him with the idea of pleasure but never truly letting him feel it. He’s gasping, contractions slowly slightly, finally able to see past his stomach if he cranes his neck, looking at the young that now float about the room, crawling over the clutter and exploring this great new place. They’re all octopi, most the same blue and white colours as Kolivan, but he can spy the odd purple or black haired ones, his own genes peeking through in them.  
  
Another rips through him and Keith whimpers, watching through his fingers as his hole contracts  and then stretches, expelling three more into the water around him. How many were there? As if in answer to his question Kolivan holds him closer, arms roving over his much smaller stomach, kneading the soft skin and counting those still inside him.  
  
“Can’t be more than a dozen left.”  
“Too many…” he whines, and feels Kolivan’s lips press against his temple.  
  
“You’re doing so well, a perfect mate. You’re almost there, just a few more.”  
  
Keith grunts as he pushes another two out, thinner still but nowhere near done. It’s getting harder with each push, there’s less inside him, making his exhausted insides work even harder to push out what’s left inside. “ ‘m tired,” he pants, “and it’s hard…”  
  
“Would you like some assistance then?”  
  
Keith nods into Kolivan’s cheek, too exhausted for pride to get in the way. He can feel another contraction coming, muscles preparing to tense yet again, and he claws as Kolivan’s bicep.  
  
“Now, do it now.”  
  
The air is nearly crushed from his body as he feels several of Kolivan’s arms wrap around his waist and squeeze, forcing the young down and out the bottom of his womb like the juicy tidbit of meat trapped in the base of a prawn’s tail. He screams as he feels his cunt fill, eyelashes fluttering closed as he comes the closest to orgasm yet, two of Kolivan’s other arms holding him open, letting the remaining children slide out of him and into the world. Only then do the contractions stop and he can finally be at peace.  
  
He’s worn out, body pushed to his limits, and yet he can’t fight the sense of pride and pleasure washing over him as the last of his brood begin to wander the ship, their little golden eyes taking in the hanging mobiles of spoons and beach glass he’d made over the past months to pass the time. He’s too tired to respond with much other than a giggle at Kolivan’s lips and ears tickling his neck and face as the other merman lavs over him with affection, settling into his bulk to sleep. Distantly he’s aware of one of Kolivan’s tentacles sliding into him, pushing him to the final brink of climax, and finally he’s falling asleep into comforting darkness, wrapped in his mate as their young begin to make their way out of Kolivan’s lair and into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, yeah that's a thing. Seahorses really do secrete the same nutrients as normal mammal milk right into their egg sacks to look after their babies. Same with the sneeze like birth. Thanks to everyone who commented before, even if I don't reply to everyone I read everything and really appreciate you for taking the time!


End file.
